La Séparation
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Ma version d'une scène manquante du film: Qu'est-il arrivé au groupe de Newt et Minho quand ils ont été séparés de Brenda et Thomas? Comment se sont-ils retrouvés chez Marcus? Se passe lors du film La Terre Brûlée donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, contient des SPOILERS!


_Hey tout le monde! Eh oui me revoilà déjà avec un nouvel OS plutôt différent du premier. Alors déjà merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça fait super plaisir et je suis contente que ça vous ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi en tout cas. Par contre je préfère prévenir celui-ci est entièrement centré sur le film car en fait j'ai voulu essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans une scène manquante du film, à savoir ce qui arrive à Newt, Minho et compagnie après leur séparation d'avec Thomas et Brenda (comme dans le film on ne voit que le côté de Brenda et Thomas justement). Donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le film il y a du SPOILER. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 _Titre:_ _La Séparation_

 _Pairing:_ _MiNewtMas (mais c'est vraiment très léger donc ça peut être vu comme de la forte amitié ou autre chose, c'est au choix du lecteur xD)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est triste xD_

* * *

 _ **LA SEPARATION**_

Newt sentait une profonde anxiété s'emparer de lui au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et qu'il attendait que chacun de ses amis les aient rejoints de l'autre côté de cette tyrolienne de malheur. Il ne manquait plus que Teresa, Thomas et Brenda. Aris venait juste de les rejoindre et Jorge semblait particulièrement agité, ne cessant de jeter des regards tout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué d'une seconde à l'autre. Newt pouvait l'entendre grommeler des « Dépêche-toi Brenda, dépêche-toi ! » dans sa barbe et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au stress qu'il ressentait déjà. Il croisa le regard de Minho qui avait l'air plus calme que lui mais il n'était pas pour autant dupe. Depuis le temps que Newt le connaissait, il avait appris à ne plus se fier à l'image que renvoyait le jeune asiatique. Il savait qu'au fond, il était probablement dans le même état que lui. Il était simplement plus doué pour le dissimuler. Finalement, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui arrivait et Teresa les rejoignit. Frypan l'aida à ne pas tomber quand elle lâcha le crochet accroché au fil et la jeune brune le remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers eux.

« On a un problème… »Annonça-t-elle alors.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, anxieux de savoir la suite de ses explications.

« Comment ça ? Sois plus claire ! »Demanda Jorge d'un ton assez brusque.

« Brenda est repartie chercher quelque chose et Thomas l'a suivie. Il m'a promis qu'ils allaient faire vite mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont y arriver. »

Jorge poussa un juron en se passant les deux mains sur le visage, ce qui trahissant son agitation alors que Newt échangea un regard inquiet avec Minho. Pourquoi Thomas devait-il toujours jouer les héros ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement pu se contenter de suivre Teresa au lieu de se lancer à la poursuite de cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine ? Newt soupira et regarda à nouveau dehors, comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à voir débarquer Thomas avec ce petit sourire d'excuse qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il prenait une décision stupide. Jorge avait commencé à faire les cents pas, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Newt tandis que Minho était sur ses gardes et que les trois autres restaient immobiles à attendre avec inquiétude l'arrivée de leurs deux camarades. Ils sursautèrent tous quand un grand bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Aussitôt tous s'approchèrent de l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et ils virent alors une grande fumée noire s'échapper du bâtiment d'en face et la grande agitation qui s'était emparée de l'endroit. Jorge poussa un juron alors que Newt ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Thomas n'était pas là. Il n'était pas revenu et maintenant il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Newt ne put s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il soit en vie. C'était inconcevable qu'il en soit autrement, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La voix de Jorge le coupa alors de ses pensées noires et il se tourna lentement vers lui. L'homme semblait plutôt agité et il se força à souffler un grand coup pour se calmer.

« On doit y aller. On ne peut pas rester là, les hommes du WICKED vont débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. »

Les adolescents s'échangèrent des regards alarmés.

« Mais…On peut pas laisser Brenda et Thomas ! »S'exclama Aris, exprimant ainsi la pensée de tout le monde.

Jorge le regarda avec un air sévère.

« On n'a pas le choix. Brenda est intelligente, je sais qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de les mettre à l'abri tous les deux. Ils nous rejoindront directement là-bas. Je lui fais confiance. »

Aris et Frypan s'échangèrent des regards emplis de doute mais ne dirent rien, conscients qu'au fond Jorge avait raison. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour aider Thomas et Brenda pour le moment. Newt en avait conscience lui aussi mais contrairement aux autres, il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner.

« Il est hors de question que je parte sans lui. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et Jorge fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un soupir d'agacement.

« Ah oui et tu comptes faire quoi petit génie ? On ne peut pas retourner là-bas sans se faire descendre et ils ne peuvent pas nous rejoindre pour le moment. On n'a pas vraiment le choix alors arrêtons de perdre du temps inutilement. »

Mais Newt n'avais absolument pas l'intention de céder et il lança un regard mauvais en direction de Jorge.

« Et pourquoi on vous ferais confiance au juste ? »

« Newt… »Commença Frypan

Mais il fut coupé par la voix de Jorge, qui commençait lui aussi à élever la voix se sentant profondément agacé par l'entêtement de l'adolescent.

« Je crois que vous avez pas vraiment le choix. Je connais les environs, pas vous. Sans moi vous serez mort en un rien de temps d'accord ? »

Newt eut un ricanement mauvais et défia Jorge du regard. Frypan, Aris et Teresa s'échangèrent des regards alarmés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Seul Minho regardait la dispute avec intérêt, comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moment pour intervenir.

« Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on a vécu avant d'arriver ici ! On a réussi à survivre jusque-là alors on pourrait encore y arriver. Désolé mais il est hors de question que je vous fasse confiance alors que vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter ! Si on vous suit, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'allez pas simplement nous livrer au WICKED ? »S'écria le jeune homme, exprimant enfin les doutes qu'il ressentait depuis que Jorge les avait aidé à s'enfuir.

Jorge ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage, une expression de dureté envahissant ses traits. Au mouvement de l'adulte, Minho eut lui aussi un mouvement d'approche dans leur direction, déterminé à intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, je comprends. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui pour le moment ok ? Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est avancer et retrouver Marcus rapidement. T'es pas obligé de me faire confiance mais sache une chose…si j'avais voulu vous livrer au WICKED tu crois vraiment que je me serais fait chier à faire tout ça ? Vous seriez déjà avec eux. »

Bien sûr Newt savait très bien que Jorge avait raison et qu'ils devaient s'en aller mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à s'y résoudre. Il avait l'impression que s'ils s'en allaient, ils allaient abandonner Thomas et il s'y refusait.

« Mais… »Commença-t-il

Il fut cependant coupé par une main forte qui se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Minho qui le fixait avec un air à la fois compréhensif et désolé. Il pressa son épaule doucement en parlant d'une voix douce.

« Newt, viens par-là. »

Minho lança un regard à Jorge qui leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre les autres adolescents qui attendaient patiemment et n'avaient pas prononcés un mot depuis le début de la dispute. Minho attira alors Newt un peu à l'écart afin de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Newt lui lança un regard presque suppliant.

« Minho…On ne peut pas s'en aller sans lui, tu le sais ! »

« Newt, écoute-moi d'accord ? Je suis inquiet pour Thomas moi aussi vraiment. Mais…Il peut se débrouiller seul, il nous l'a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. Jorge a raison, si on traîne trop ici le WICKED va nous tomber dessus et on n'aura plus aucune chance de le retrouver dans ce cas-là, tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici n'aura servi à rien. On doit y aller. »

Newt ferma douloureusement les yeux, conscient que les paroles de Minho étaient censées et qu'ils étaient en train de perdre un temps précieux. Il poussa un profond soupir résigné et finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord. Mais ne me demande pas de lui faire confiance ! Il était prêt à tous nous livrer il y a encore quelques heures ! »

Minho lui adressa un léger sourire et acquiesça.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus mais pour le moment on doit le suivre. On avisera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Newt lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit et finalement les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre les autres, accueillis par un soupir agacé de Jorge.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! On peut y aller c'est bon ? »

Newt échangea un dernier regard avec Minho et adressa des sourires rassurants aux autres avant de fixer Jorge avec un air déterminé.

« Allons-y. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le groupe se remit en route avec une prudence décuplée par la menace qui rôdait toujours autour d'eux. Jorge ouvrait la marche, arme à la main et scannant chaque recoin de l'immeuble délabré dans lequel ils avaient atterri minutieusement, souhaitant éviter les mauvaises surprises. Derrière lui se trouvait Aris, le visage déformé par la profonde inquiétude et la peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer, puis Teresa qui au contraire arborait une expression de profonde détermination. Frypan, Newt et Minho fermaient la marche d'un pas lent mais empli d'une grande prudence. Personne ne parlait, ne souhaitant pas prendre le moindre risque tant qu'ils étaient aussi exposés. Une sorte de grognement se fit alors entendre dans l'un des couloirs délabrés de l'endroit, faisant sursauter le petit groupe de peur. Jorge pointa son arme dans la direction du bruit alors que les ados s'échangèrent des regards alarmés.

« C'était quoi ça ? »S'exclama Frypan, les yeux écarquillés.

Jorge ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés avant de pousser un léger soupir et d'abaisser son arme.

« Probablement des Fondus. Mais ils sont loin, on ne risque rien. »

Sa déclaration ne sembla pas vraiment faire l'unanimité cependant.

« Vous plaisantez là ? »Demanda Minho en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du couloir dont il était question.

Jorge lui lança un regard dans lequel pouvait se lire une certaine exaspération et il prit un ton calme et paternel.

« Crois-moi, je pense avoir plus d'expérience que toi avec eux. Si tu ne fais qu'entendre leurs grognements, tu ne risques rien. En revanche c'est quand tu entends leurs pas et que tu les vois que tu dois t'inquiéter, comprit ? »

Minho lui répondit par un regard noir.

« Pas la peine de me parler comme ça, je suis pas un gosse ! »

Jorge eu un petit sourire amusé.

« Alors pose pas de question stupide ! Venez, ne traînons pas ici ! »

« Je croyais qu'on risquait rien ? »Demanda Aris doucement

« Peut-être mais pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles. A moins que tu veuilles rester ici gamin ? »

Aris baissa simplement les yeux sans répondre et le petit groupe se remit prudemment en route. Ils approchaient enfin de la sortie du bâtiment, à leur grand soulagement. Aucun d'eux ne savait à quoi s'attendre à l'extérieur en dehors de Jorge. Newt sentit la main de Minho frôler la sienne et il lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant, il savait que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement. Ils finirent par sortir du bâtiment et ne virent à leur grand soulagement personne qui les attendait. Mais Newt ne put s'empêcher de sentir une profonde inquiétude s'emparer de lui. C'était bien trop facile à son goût. Ce n'était pas normal que personne ne les attende alors qu'il était certain que Janson les avait vus passer sur cette tyrolienne depuis son hélicoptère. Son regard croisa celui de Minho et l'expression de son ami lui confirma sa théorie. Quelque chose clochait, il en était certain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir la preuve que son inquiétude était fondée quand il vit Jorge attraper fermement Aris par le bras et le mettre à l'abri derrière de gros rochers, qui étaient probablement d'anciens murs, en criant « A couvert ! » alors que des coups de feu se firent entendre. Newt sentit Minho attraper son poignet et le tirer à l'abri pendant que Frypan faisait de même avec Teresa un peu plus loin. En regardant discrètement, Newt aperçu un groupe de cinq hommes du WICKED, armés, qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Jorge sortit de sa cachette et commença à son tour à leur tirer dessus, parvenant à en tuer deux. Newt protégea sa tête avec ses bras alors que Minho le couvrait presque de son corps quand de nouvelles rafales se firent entendre. Il était persuadé que cette fois c'était la fin, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir si jamais d'autres hommes arrivaient. Minho s'écarta de lui, sans pour autant retirer la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule et il passa lentement sa tête sur le côté pour analyser la situation. Jorge venait de toucher un troisième homme, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Mais s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, il fallait qu'ils arrivent à se débarrasser d'eux. Le regard de Newt croisa celui de Frypan, caché un peu plus loin et il put voir que son ami semblait terrifié, chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Quand ils s'étaient enfuis des locaux du WICKED ils ne s'étaient bien sûr pas attendus à ce que tout soit rose pour eux mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation non plus. Newt essaya de lui lancer un regard rassurant, qui n'eut visiblement pas beaucoup d'effet pour le calmer. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Frypan quand il avait parlé du fait que le bloc lui manquait. Ce n'était peut-être pas une vie idéale mais quand ils y étaient, ils avaient été un minimum à l'abri au moins. Newt poussa un léger soupir qui n'échappa pas à Minho, qui lui lança un regard inquiet. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de le rassurer, de nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre, les poussant à se camoufler encore plus jusqu'à ce que le silence ne revienne. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre durant plusieurs secondes et Minho était prêt à aller voir ce qui se passait quand la voix de Jorge retentit pour la première fois depuis leur sortie du bâtiment.

« On peut y aller, danger écarté. »

Newt et Minho échangèrent de nouveaux regards, sceptiques.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »Demanda Frypan, exprimant les doutes de chacun.

« Oui, je les ai eu. Allez dépêchez-vous, ne traînons pas avant qu'il y en ai d'autres qui débarque ! »

Le petit groupe ne se fit donc pas prier et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux, ne souhaitant pas vraiment tomber de nouveau sur des hommes de main de Janson. Jorge ramassa deux armes qui étaient au sol et qui avaient encore des munitions, se souhaitant pas continuer la route désarmé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait cependant remarqué qu'il restait en réalité un homme, planqué dans un coin, qui avait attendu qu'ils sortent de leur cachette afin de les piéger. Ils passèrent donc devant lui sans le voir et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il passa un bras sous la gorge du membre du groupe qui se trouvait en dernier, à savoir Newt, et pointa son arme sur sa tête.

« Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Newt tenta d'échapper à son agresseur mais sa prise était bien trop serrée, l'empêchant de bouger. Minho voulut aussitôt se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider mais fut stoppé par Jorge.

« NEWT ! Laissez-le tranquille ! »S'écria le jeune asiatique, se débattant comme un beau diable dans la prise de Jorge.

Frypan, Aris et Teresa se sentaient quant à eux totalement impuissants, ne pouvant que regarder cet homme menacer leur ami, qui semblait terrifié. Jorge regarda l'agent du WICKED avec une rage profonde.

« Vous n'allez pas le tuer. Votre patron a besoin de ces gosses vivants, je le sais. Lâchez le gamin tout de suite. »

Mais l'homme ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur le jeune blond et lança un regard déterminé sur le groupe devant eux.

« Certainement pas. Vous allez tous gentiment me suivre maintenant et personne ne sera blessé, comprit ? »

Jorge commença à montrer de profonds signes de frustration. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire lâcher prise à cet homme pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui sans risquer de blesser Newt. Minho ne lui facilitait cependant pas la tâche, continuant d'essayer de se jeter sur l'homme pour le forcer à lâcher son ami.

Newt quant à lui essayait désespérément de se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre homme, commençant à sentir son souffle se faire plus irrégulier car la force avec laquelle il était retenue l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il voyait bien que Minho allait finir par réussir à le rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son ami risquer sa vie juste pour lui. Son regard tomba alors sur Jorge et il fut surprit de voir qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion, cherchant probablement le meilleur moyen de le libérer. Il aurait pu simplement trouver un moyen de s'en aller avec les autres et le laisser, bien qu'il sache que jamais Minho ne l'aurait laissé faire, mais il restait là, visiblement agité par la situation. Newt commença alors à se dire qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé l'autre homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage là-dessus, entendant son agresseur parler dans son talkie-walkie pour confirmer la capture des fuyards. L'emprise sur son cou se desserra alors légèrement et il décida d'en profiter, il n'aurait probablement pas d'autre opportunité. Il lança un regard à Minho qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de hocher la tête. Newt souffla un grand coup et donna un violent coup de tête à l'homme, qui poussa un léger cri de surprise et le lâcha. Jorge lui cria de se baisser et il eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse et que l'homme s'écroule à côté de lui, une balle dans la tête. Aussitôt, Minho se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se redresser doucement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessé ? »

Newt secoua la tête et se dégagea de son emprise doucement.

« C'est bon, ça va. Aide-moi à me relever. »

Avec l'aide de Minho, Newt se remit sur ses pieds et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Jorge les pressa alors de se remettre en route et après que Newt eut assuré aux trois autres qu'il allait bien, ils partirent rapidement avant de se retrouver face à d'autres membres du WICKED.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils ne ralentirent le pas que lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir mis une bonne distance entre eux et leurs ennemis. Newt se trouvait derrière avec Minho alors que Frypan, Aris et Teresa étaient devant eux, les deux garçons étant en plein discussion afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Teresa elle restait silencieuse, comme plongée dans ses pensées et Newt ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu car il avait bien vu qu'elle était étrange depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Bunker de Jorge. Il aurait aimé l'interroger sur le sujet mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre car ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches tous les deux. Seul Thomas semblait savoir comment s'y prendre avec la jeune fille. Mais Thomas n'était pas là pour le moment et Newt eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien et qu'ils le retrouveraient vite.

« Newt ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'interpellation et vit que c'est Minho qui venait de lui parler, il semblait inquiet.

« Désolé, tu disais ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Newt haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ? »

Mais Minho ne sembla pas le moins du monde convaincu.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs…Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? On doit être hors de danger, je peux demander à Jorge… »

« Minho ! Arrête d'accord ? Je vais bien ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Si Minho ne le croyais pas, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Le silence se réinstalla alors entre eux durant quelques minutes avant que Minho ne le brise de nouveau.

« Je suis sûr que Thomas va bien. »

Newt se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui. C'est un grand garçon il peut prendre soin de lui. »

Newt se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête. Minho le connaissait décidément trop bien.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis pas inquiet. »

« Bien sûr que non… »Ricana Minho, pas dupe le moins du monde.

Newt lui aurait bien répondu mais il fut coupé par la voix de Jorge.

« Eh les amoureux arrêtez un peu de trainasser et accélérez le mouvement ! »

Newt et Minho s'échangèrent un regard indigné au nom que venait de leur donner Jorge alors que Frypan et même Aris ne purent retenir des rires amusés en voyant leurs têtes indignées. Minho était prêt à leur faire savoir ce qu'il pensait mais Newt le coupa, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Laisse tomber Minho. Si ça les amuse après tout… »

Ils accélérèrent tout de même le pas afin de rejoindre les autres et ils continuèrent donc leur route à la recherche de Marcus.

Newt se mit à la hauteur de Jorge, qui avançait le pas ferme, déterminé.

« Vous savez où il est ce Marcus au moins ? »

Jorge se tourna vers lui et soupira doucement.

« Si tout va bien, il est en zone A pas très loin d'ici. »

« Si tout va bien ? »Répéta Minho, qui les avait rejoint.

« Oui, vous savez…S'il s'est pas transformé en monstre assoiffé de sang et ayant grand besoin de chirurgie esthétique. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel à la blague alors que Minho se contenta de ricaner.

« Formidable… »Grommela le blond.

Jorge le regarda du coin de l'œil, tandis que Minho marchait maintenant à côté d'une Teresa toujours aussi silencieuse.

« Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de ne pas te plaindre ? »

Newt le regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne me plains pas. Je suis juste pas très emballé à l'idée de revoir un de ces trucs… »

« Qui le serais ? »Lui répondit simplement Jorge.

Un léger silence se réinstalla entre eux jusqu'à ce que Newt ne reprenne la parole.

« Au fait, je vous l'ai pas dit mais…merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous n'étiez pas obligé, vous auriez pu vous en aller alors…merci. »

Jorge sembla un instant plutôt mal à l'aise par les paroles du jeune homme et il lui adressa simplement un petit sourire.

« Pas de quoi ? Vous êtes plus utiles vivants que morts après tout. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais ne s'offusqua pas. Peut-être que Jorge n'était pas un si mauvais type qu'il l'aurait pensé finalement.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, probablement à cause de la chaleur écrasante sous laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils commençaient tous à être fatigués et ne souhaitaient rien de plus que de s'arrêter un peu et se reposer. Mais Jorge savait que ce ne serait pas prudent de s'arrêter dans les environs alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une zone à risque. S'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, ils seraient bien trop exposés que ce soit pour le WICKED ou pour les fondus. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin de la Zone A, leur objectif. Il encourageait donc de son mieux les cinq adolescents qui le suivait, commençant malgré lui à éprouver une certaine sympathie pour eux. Il les laissa cependant reprendre leur souffle quelques minutes quand ils arrivèrent près d'une intersection, ne souhaitant pas les voir s'évanouir sous sa garde.

« Allez courage les jeunes, on y est presque ! »

« Vous avez déjà dit ça y'a deux heures ! »Protesta Frypan, qui s'était laissé tomber par terre avec une grâce incroyable à faire pâlir un éléphant.

« Cette fois c'est bon. On a encore deux rues à traverser et nous seront dans la zone sécurisée. »

Newt et Minho s'échangèrent des regards avant que l'asiatique ne se tourne vers Jorge.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est sécurisé ? »

« Affirmatif. Aucun fondu n'y est entré encore, ils ont mis en place un sacré dispositif pour se protéger. Vous en faites pas. »

Newt était prêt à lui poser une nouvelle question mais fut coupé par la voix alarmée d'Aris.

« On va avoir un problème je crois. »

« Comment ça ? »

Aris leur fit simplement signe de venir voir et ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils regardèrent alors dans la rue face à eux et écarquillèrent les yeux, alarmés. Dans la rue en question se trouvaient environ une dizaine de fondus, qui déambulaient et semblait sortir de l'un des immeubles écroulé par terre. Jorge poussa un juron.

« Et merde ! On ne peut pas passer par l'intérieur non plus, ils viennent de là. »

« Y'a pas un autre chemin ? »Demanda Newt, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ça.

« Non, si on fait un détour ça nous rallongerait de plusieurs jours. On va être obligés de passer par là. »

Aussitôt, les jeunes se lancèrent de regards alarmés.

« Vous êtes malade ? On va y rester si on passe par ici ! »S'exclama Minho

« Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? »

Minho ne pondit pas mais se passa une main agacée dans les cheveux. Jorge les regarda tous à tour de rôle.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez la trouille mais on n'a pas le choix. Si on arrive à se faufiler par là – il leur montra un chemin qui longeait les restes d'un autre immeuble-discrètement, alors ils ne feront peut-être pas attention à nous. Mais on doit y aller maintenant et le plus doucement possible vous entendez ? »

« Peut-être ? »Grogna Frypan, pas vraiment ravi de ce plan.

Mais ils comprirent que c'était leur seule chance. Ils décidèrent donc de faire confiance à Jorge et celui-ci ouvrit la marche.

« Suivez-moi et surtout restez calme, ne faites aucun geste brusque. Tant qu'ils ne nous voient pas ou ne nous entendent pas, ils n'attaqueront pas. Comprit ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et finalement le groupe s'engagea lentement dans la rue. Leurs gestes étaient lents et très précis. Ils suivaient les pas de Jorge le plus calmement possible, ne souhaitant en aucun cas se faire repérer par les créatures qui étaient à côté. Il était très difficile de penser que ces choses avaient autrefois été des êtres humains comme eux. Newt eut presque de la peine pour eux. Presque. Ils étaient maintenant presque sortis de la rue, prêts à souffler et à reprendre leur respiration quand tout bascula. En marchant et ne regardant pas devant lui, Frypan se prit les pieds dans une barre de métal qui dépassait du sol et il trébucha, se retrouvant au sol dans un grand fracas. Le temps sembla aussitôt s'arrêter. Le groupe se stoppa alors que les fondus se tournaient vers eux. Et tout arriva très vite. Ils commencèrent à se diriger rapidement vers eux, leurs visages (ou ce qu'il en restait) déformés par leurs cris inhumains.

« COUREZ ! »Hurla aussitôt Jorge, en poussant Teresa qui était devant lui à se dépêcher. Minho et Newt aidèrent rapidement Frypan à se redresser et se mirent à courir à leur tour, pour échapper aux monstres qui les pourchassaient. Mais à cause de sa jambe handicapée, Newt ne parvenait pas à courir aussi vite qu'il le voulait et commençait à être rattrapé. Il en était de même pour Aris, qui manqua trébucher à son tour mais fut rattrapé à temps par Newt. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour qu'un fondu ne surgisse devant eux, les séparant du groupe. Ils reculèrent aussitôt, paniqués, alors que Minho stoppait sa course en les voyant.

« C'est pas vrai…Newt ! Aris ! »

Jorge, Frypan et Teresa quant à eux s'étaient finalement mis à l'abri mais furent horrifiés en voyant la situation devant leurs yeux. Newt et Aris continuaient de reculer rapidement, le groupe de fondu étant maintenant focalisé sur eux. Il cherchaient une échappatoire et Newt croisa le regard horrifié de Minho. Le blond vit alors une barre de métal au sol et s'en empara rapidement avant de frapper de toute ses forces la créature qui était presqu'à leur hauteur. Puis, il attrapa le poignet d'Aris, qui lui était tétanisé, et commença à le tirer avec lui.

« Dépêche-toi Aris ! »

Il frappa un second fondu violemment et esquiva de peu l'attaque de celui-ci. Minho se rapprocha lentement d'eux, prêt à les aider dès qu'ils seraient à sa hauteur. Newt et Aris parvinrent finalement à le rejoindre et Minho attrapa aussitôt le bras de Newt et le tira avec lui, les entrainant lui et Aris vers les autres qui les pressaient. Mais, les fondus continuaient de les suivre et Minho savait que s'il ne faisait rien, ils ne seraient pas en sécurité pour longtemps. Il s'empara donc de l'arme improvisée de Newt, qui le regarda faire avec terreur alors qu'ils avaient rejoint Jorge et les autres. Aris se laissa tomber contre le mur, tremblant de plus belle.

« Minho, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tirez-vous, je vais les occuper pour pas qu'ils nous suivent. »

« T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Faut qu'on se tire tout de suite ! »

Mais Minho ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea à nouveau vers le groupe de fondu. Il échangea un regard avec Jorge et commença à attirer l'attention des anciens êtres humains face à lui. Newt voulu le rejoindre en criant mais Jorge le retint par le bras lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins ! »S'exclama Minho en commençant à escalader le mur d'un des immeubles effondrés afin de se mettre en hauteur et d'éloigner les fondus. Ceux-ci le suivirent et Minho commença alors les frapper avec son arme sous les yeux horrifiés des autres.

Jorge commença donc à éloigner Newt, qui se débattait de plus belle, avec l'aide de Frypan. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue voisine et une fois sûrs d'être en sûreté, Jorge et Frypan lachèrent Newt qui leur lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Ca va pas ? Laissez-moi y aller ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

Jorge le retint une nouvelle fois, fermement.

« Arrête ! Il essaie de nous faire gagner du temps, si tu y va c'est toi qui va le faire tuer ! »

« Je vais pas le laisser là bas tout seul ! C'est hors de question ! »

« Newt… »Commença Frypan

Mais Newt le coupa, il devenait presque hystérique en luttant pour que Jorge le lâche.

« Non ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Il est hors de question que je le perde lui aussi ! »

La voix de Newt était redevenu beaucoup plus calme, presque désespérée. Jorge le regarda quelques secondes et comprit à quel point Minho semblait important pour lui. Et il, comprit le sens de ses paroles. Il avait déjà été séparé de Thomas, qui semblait beaucoup compter pour lui et maintenant Minho…Jorge soupira. Il regarda Frypan, Teresa et Aris et hocha la tête.

« Bon, écoutez-moi. Vous restez ici d'accord ? Je vais aller le chercher. Vous ne bougez pas c'est clair ? »

Il avait lâché Newt, qui avait cessé de se débattre et le fixait avec stupeur mais également avec un certain espoir. Jorge le regarda sévèrement dans les yeux.

« Tu as compris ? Tu ne bouges pas de là et je m'occupe d'aller chercher Minho. »

« On bouge pas. »Lui répondit Frypan, comprenant que Newt n'était pas en état de donner une réponse cohérente.

Jorge hocha la tête, chercha autour de lui et finit par trouver un objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme avant de repartir d'où il venait afin de venir en aide à Minho. Newt le regarda partir et poussa un profond soupir. Il regarda ses trois autres amis qui le regardaient avec compassion et inquiétude. Il essaya de leur adresser un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien. Désolé, pour…hum… »

« C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour ça mon pote. »Répondit gentiment Frypan.

Le silence se réinstalla et Newt se laissa à nouveau consumer par l'inquiétude, ne quittant pas des yeux l'endroit où il savait que Minho était, espérant le voir arriver avec Jorge rapidement. Ce fut finalement après un temps qui parut interminable pour Newt qu'il vit finalement Jorge revenir, avec Minho derrière lui. Les deux hommes semblait aller bien, n'étant pas blessés. Newt s'approcha aussitôt de Minho, qui lui adressa un sourire, avant de le frapper violemment sur le crâne. Minho lui lança un regard indigné.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Ça t'apprendras à jouer les héros ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie tocard ! Me refais jamais ça, t'as compris ? Sinon je te jure que je te tue moi-même ! »S'écria Newt, furieux par les risques que Minho venait de prendre et en même temps en proie à un soulagement immense. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réapprit comment respirer dès l'instant où il avait vu le visage de Minho derrière Jorge. Minho eut au moins la décence de sembler sincèrement désolé.

« Excuse-moi. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose ou ils nous auraient suivis. »

« Ça veut pas dire que tu dois les laisser te bouffer ! Tu pensais à quoi sérieux ? »

« Je suis désolé Newt. Vraiment. »

Newt soupira mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête avant d'étreindre brièvement Minho, pour se prouver qu'il était bien là avec lui et qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Il ne lui manquait plus maintenant qu'à retrouver Thomas et il pourrait alors croire qu'effectivement, tout irait bien pour eux.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après environ une demie-heure supplémentaire de marche relativement calme, si on omettait les 10 minutes complètes que Newt avait passée à faire la morale à Minho sur son imprudence et sa stupidité et à se demander pourquoi il fallait que tous ses amis ait ce complexe stupide du héros (faisant probablement référence à Thomas) , ils arrivèrent enfin dans la fameuse zone A. Les ados furent plutôt surprit par ce qu'ils virent en traversant l'endroit. Ils n'enviaient absolument pas la vie que semblait avoir les gens ici, une vie de misère totale. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un bâtiment que Jorge semblait bien connaître car il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'homme un peu étrange qui se trouvait devant.

« Marcus ! »S'exclama-t-il

L'homme releva alors la tête et son regard s'assombrit aussitôt quand il sembla reconnaître Jorge. Newt ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant l'homme devant lui, au regard vitreux visiblement stone. Il adressa un faux sourire au groupe en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Jorge, ça alors quelle surprise ! Quel bon vent t'amène donc ici ? »Dit-il d'un ton enjoué, tout en lançant un sourire que Newt qualifierait de pervers sur eux.

Jorge sembla aussi le remarquer car son regard se fit plus dur et il s'approcha de Marcus avec un air menaçant.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite et en privé. »

« Ah mais vois-tu mon ami, tu tombes plutôt mal je suis actuellement très occupé avec mes amis ici présent. »Expliqua-t-il lentement, en désignant la table à côté de l'entrée à laquelle se trouvaient des hommes visiblement pas en meilleur état que lui.

Jorge s'avança jusqu'à être presque collé à lui et lui parla d'une voix menaçante.

« Je m'en fiche, c'est très important. »

Marcus poussa un soupir théâtral tout en faisant un signe à la femme blonde qui se trouvait derrière les ados. Newt croisa son regard et ne put réprimer un frisson, totalement mal à l'aise face au regard qu'elle lui lança.

« Comme tu veux. On peut aller dans mes appartements privés si tu veux. »

Il se tourna vers les cinq adolescents en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et pendant ce temps, les jeunes peuvent aller profiter de la petite fête s'ils en ont envie. Je vous garantis que vous allez vous éclater ! »

Frypan échangea un regard inquiet avec Aris et Teresa alors que Newt aurait souhaité être n'importe où plutôt qu'en présence de cet homme. Minho lui, ne montra aucune émotion. Jorge eut un petit ricanement.

« Je crois qu'ils vont plutôt venir avec nous, pas vrai les jeunes ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous sans hésiter une seconde, soulagés. Jorge regarda durement Marcus.

« Je les connais tes petites fêtes Marcus. Ça finit rarement bien pour tes invités. Après toi. »

Marcus commença à montrer des signes d'insécurité totale, perdant un peu de sa belle assurance.

« Attendez ! »S'exclama alors Minho.

Marcus et Jorge se tournèrent vers lui. Minho planta son regard dans celui vitreux de Marcus et prit un air déterminé.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu par hasard deux jeunes aujourd'hui ? Un garçon et une fille, bruns tous les deux et d'à peu près notre âge ? »

Marcus ne répondit pas et fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

« Huuuuummmm…Non désolé, je n'ai vu personne de ce genre. Après tout, je vois tellement de monde ici ! »

Mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il mentait. Minho s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte parce qu'il s'avança rapidement vers Marcus avant que quiconque puisse le stopper et il l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Les hommes de main de Marcus se levèrent à l'agression mais Marcus leva une main pour leur signifier de ne pas intervenir. Jorge leva une main pour tenter de calmer Minho.

« Gamin, écoute… »

« Il ment ! Il a vu Thomas, j'en suis sûr ! »

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots.

« On a perdu son petit ami ? »

Minho lui frappa violemment la tête contre le mur, le faisant crier légèrement sous la douleur.

« Dis-moi où ils sont ! »

Newt était prêt à intervenir pour le calmer. Lui aussi voulait trouver Thomas mais il doutait que ce soit de cette manière que Minho obtiendrait des réponses. Mais Jorge fut le plus rapide, lançant un regard menaçant à Marcus.

« Je lui répondrais à ta place Marcus. Il n'est pas du genre patient, crois-moi. »

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, et échangea un regard avec la femme blonde toujours présente avant de soupirer en regardant Minho.

« Ca va, c'est bon on se calme. Tes potes sont à la fête. Mais relax, ils doivent être en train de s'amuser un peu. Rien de méchant. »

Minho lâcha finalement Marcus en fronçant les sourcils. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Marcus se contenta de lui sourire.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons, tu les as trouvés où ces gosses hein Jorge ? »

Jorge leva les yeux au ciel, à bout de patience.

« Répond ! »

« Relax ! Ils sont juste à la fête. Si vous voulez tant les voir, allez donc les chercher. »Dit-il avec un sourire profondément amusé.

Le groupe s'échangea des regards et Jorge soupira.

« Je vais aller avec Marcus dans ses appartements. C'est au-dessus de la boîte. »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller chercher Thomas et je vous rejoint. »

Teresa s'approcha de lui, déterminée.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Minho la regarda et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Newt s'approcha à son tour.

« Moi aussi je viens. »

Mais Minho secoua la tête doucement.

« Non Newt, je préfèrerais que tu ailles avec Jorge et les autres. Je m'occupe de Thomas ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plaît Newt. »

Newt regarda Minho droit dans les yeux et décida d'abandonner, conscient qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Très bien. Mais tu sais Minho, un jour tu vas devoir arrêter de vouloir sans cesse me protéger ! »

Minho lui fit un petit sourire et effleura rapidement sa main, pour le rassurer. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Marcus qui eut un ricanement.

« Eh bien c'est qu'on a beaucoup de bons amis à ce que je vois ! »S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Minho.

Celui-ci l'ignora et avec Teresa ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la fête avec la blonde qui écarta le rideau pour eux. Minho adressa un sourire rassurant à Newt et Jorge le regarda.

« Rejoignez-nous quand vous les avez trouvés. Et faites attention à vous ! »

Minho hocha la tête et finalement, Teresa et lui furent poussés à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La première chose qui saisit Minho lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur fut l'odeur. Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi fort de toute sa vie. Des mélanges d'odeurs d'alcool, de cigarettes et d'autres substances dont il n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence. Si Thomas et Brenda étaient bien ici, il se demandait vraiment dans quel état il allait les retrouver. Cet endroit lui donnait des frissons, il était très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient tombés mais il n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retrouver vers Teresa. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là elle aussi.

« Minho…On devrait se séparer. On aura plus de chance de les retrouver, d'accord ? »

Bien que Minho ne soit pas très emballé à cette idée, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« D'accord. On essaie de se rejoindre si on les trouve. Tu fais attention à toi ok ? »

Teresa hocha la tête.

« Promis. »

Puis, elle s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Minho la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu et commença donc à se frayer un chemin parmi les gens. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils le voient tant ils semblaient partis loin dans leurs esprits. Il pouvait voir de nombreux verres remplis de liquides tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les vapeurs de fumée et d'alcool le firent tousser plusieurs fois et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de l'aborder mais il les ignora. Il voulait simplement partir d'ici. Alors qu'il continuait à déambuler avec l'espoir de voir Thomas quelque part, il s'arrêta quand une silhouette qui lui semblait familière se dessina devant lui, sur un des canapés plutôt flashy de l'endroit. Il s'avança lentement et accéléra dès qu'il reconnut Brenda. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à l'appeler.

« Brenda ? Brenda ! Eh Brenda ! »

La jeune brune le regarda avec des yeux hagard et Minho comprit qu'elle avait probablement été droguée ou avait bu quelque chose. Il jura et l'aida à se lever la jeune fille ne sembla même pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Brenda, où est Thomas ? Brenda ! »

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Eh salut ! Alors vous êtes pas morts finalement ? Cool…Thomas sera content… »

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient donnés ?

« Brenda, où est Thomas ? Tu sais où il est ? »

Brenda ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. Minho la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, la faisant sortir de la pièce où ils étaient. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sembla être un peu moins stone mais restait quand même très confuse.

« Il était avec moi…De l'autre côté…On a dansé…Je l'ai embrassé mais il a pas voulu de moi…Je crois qu'il aime quelqu'un… »

Minho soupira devant le discours à moitié cohérent de la jeune fille. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à se stabiliser.

« Aller viens, allons chercher Thomas et Teresa ! »

Minho s'éloigna donc avec Brenda, qui avait toujours du mal à avancer correctement mais semblait commencer à être plus cohérente et éveillée. Ils allèrent en direction de l'endroit où était partie Teresa et Minho chercha plusieurs minutes, en appelant Teresa. Il finit par l'entendre lui répondre et se dépêcha de la rejoindre tout en soutenant toujours Brenda. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit que Teresa était penchée au-dessus d'un Thomas inconscient. Il lâcha aussitôt Brenda qui réussit à rester debout et alla s'agenouiller devant Thomas. Il commença à taper sur ses joues pour le réveiller.

« Thomas? Thomas, tu m'entends? Thomas! »

Mas il n'obtint aucune réponse et il soupira. Teresa lui lança un regard inquiet.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le réveiller mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ont donné mais… »

Minho hocha la tête et commença alors à soulever Thomas. Teresa le regarda faire avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On peut pas le laisser là, comme ça. On va le monter dans les appartements de Marcus et on va attendre qu'il se réveille. Il leur a donné un truc à Brenda et lui, je pense qu'il faut juste attendre que ça se dissipe. Brenda commence à être un peu plus cohérente que tout à l'heure déjà. Tu peux l'aider un peu ? Je m'occupe de Thomas. »

Teresa hocha la tête et laissa Minho prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras. La situation aurait pu être assez drôle dans d'autres circonstances en vérité. Mais ils étaient tellement inquiets pour le jeune homme qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de rire à cet instant.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi finalement les locaux privés de Marcus et entrèrent rapidement, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Newt se leva d'un bond en voyant Thomas inconscient dans les bras de Minho et le suivit quand il alla l'installer sur le lit qu'il avait aperçu en entrant. Teresa aida Brenda à aller s'installer dans le canapé et Jorge s'occupa aussitôt d'elle, inquiet de savoir comment elle allait. Minho vit alors que Marcus était attaché sur une chaise et en conclut qu'il ne devait pas se montrer des plus coopératifs. Il reporta son regard sur Thomas, inquiet. Newt s'assit doucement sur le lit à côté de Thomas et le regarda en silence durant quelques secondes.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

Minho se tourna vers lui doucement et lui adressa un sourire rassurant en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Faut juste qu'il évacue un peu cette saloperie et il se réveillera. Ca va aller maintenant. »

Newt ne répondit pas, laissant son regard se poser à nouveau sur le corps inconscient de Thomas. Il s'autorisa à sourire doucement. Minho avait raison, ils avaient retrouvé Thomas et étaient à nouveau tous réunis maintenant. Les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux, il en était sûr.


End file.
